The Fight, the Car, Killed, and the Truth
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: It has been 4 years since Karin and Toshiro have seen each other. Karin and Ichigo get in a fight about something. Find out about what they are figting about. Will Karin and Toshiro ever find love with each other? Find out. Rated T for safety. Review
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**I'm back! this story is how karin will get her wish. enjoy**

**

* * *

Bleach ****III**** Chapter 1 the Fight, the Car, Killed, the Truth**

Normal P.O.V.

In the captain's meeting room

Head Captain said look at what Ichigo is dealing with at home."

Everyone turned their heads so they can see what is on the screen.

* * *

On the screen

Ichigo's and Karin's P.O.V.

Karin you are not becoming a Shinigami and that's final!"

Ichigo you idiot I hate you!"

Why do want to become a Shinigami anyway?"

Because I don't want to be a burden to you or to Toshiro."

WHAIT WHAT?!"

Yes Ichigo ever since you left to train. Toshiro came and saved me my life three times. I'M IN LOVE WITH TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA CAPTAIN OF 10TH DIVISION!"

YOU ARE WHAT?!"

I said I love Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of 10th division."

You love that shrimp?!"

Do you dare call him shrimp! I know about the soul society. I know soul reapers aren't allowed to have relationships with humans, but I don't care!"

Karin you cannot be with him or become a Shinigami."

Why did you become a Shinigami and I can't? Why are you in love with Rukia and I can't love him?! Rukia might be like 40 years older than you."

Well you are 14 years old and he is like 30 years older than you. You can't become a Shinigami because you die and I said so."

I don't care if he is older than me! I don't care if I die! I did you could find me and do a soul barrier on me or Toshiro would."

He will not touch you ever!"

Then Ichigo slapped Karin on the cheek. Then Karin started to cry. Then Ichigo tried to say sorry to Karin but it didn't work.

How can you be sorry when you just slapped me?!"

Then Karin ran out. At the same time a speeding car came right towards her with for police cars behind it. Then Karin died just like that.

Ichigo was standing outside and standing next to Karin's dead body.

Ichigo said I'm so sorry can you please forgive me. I was just protecting you. Please don't die Karin."

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Ichigo was crying. Then he picked up Karin's dead body. Yuzu and their father where right there at the door and saw what just happened to Karin. Yuzu started to cry and so did their father.

* * *

In the meeting room

Everyone was shock, sad and confused and looking at captain Hitsugaya.

Then Ichigo came in and said I want to be the captain of the 9th Division so I can protect my family better and I want permission to find Karin."

Head Captain said you can and do you some people to help you?"

Yes I do. I want captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rukia and that's all."

* * *

**Sorry its short. it will get better and longer later in this story. Please review. I will update on April 16  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Found

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts**_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

Ino's thoughts, **Sasuke's thoughts**

Shota's thoughts, **Narunosuke's thoughts**

Yui's thoughts, **Hinata's thoughts**

**I'm back sorry it took a long time to update this short chapter. It was because of school and the science MSA's. I started on Monday but I got distracted. I get distracted easily. I think I should stop talking and just let you enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

Bleach ****III**** Chapter 2 Found**

Normal P.O.V.

Somewhere in district one

Karin said where am I?"

Granny said oh you are awake. What is your name honey?"

Karin said I'm Karin Kurosaki. What is yours mama?"

Granny said you can just call me Granny, honey."

Karin said okay Granny."

Granny said Ino, Shota and Yui come in and see your new friend that will being staying with us for a while."

All three of the kids came in and fell on top of each other. Karin started to laugh because the three are funny.

Ino said I'm Ino Yamanaka. This is Shota and Yui Toyokawa they are siblings."

Karin said nice to meet you all."

Ino said you said that you are a Kurosaki are you related to Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Karin said yes I am. Why do you ask?'

Ino said because I just want to know."

Karin said okay then."

* * *

One month later

It has been a month since Karin's death. Head Captain let Ichigo have a search party so they can find Karin.

* * *

With Karin, Ino, Shota and Yui

Hey Karin can you and I play soccer?"

Sure Ino. Do you two want to join us?"

The two siblings said hai."

* * *

With the search party

Ichigo said I can feel Karin's spiritual pressure near."

Captain Hitsugaya said lets go ask Head Captain if we can search a bit longer."

Rukia said I agree with you captain Hitsugaya."

* * *

In the meeting room

Everyone came in the captain's meeting room and they just felt a familiar spiritual pressure spike.

Ichigo said that spirit pressure belongs to Karin. She is here I hope she doesn't hate me anymore."

Captain Hitsugaya said we looked in every single district except for district one that my Granny lives. We can look there tomorrow."

Head Captain said fine I will give you more time and that's all I'm giving you to find Karin."

Ichigo said thank you Head Captain."

Then the search party left for district one.

* * *

At district one

Karin, Ino, Shota and Yui saw people coming their way.

Then they saw that two captains and soul reapers were standing right in front of them. Ino, Shota and Yui went behind Karin.

Then all of Karin's memories were flowing back to her.

Then Karin said I can't believe it took you a month to find me. You are an stupid brother that I still hate so much. If you are going to make me go to the academy Ino, Shota and Yui have to come with me. If you say no to them then I'm not going with you and that's final."

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it we finally found her with my Granny. I was right that she was with Granny. She looked pissed and mad at us. I hope she still loves me because if she doesn't I will make her remember that she loved me very much."

* * *

In the captain's meeting room

The search party came in with Karin, Ino, Shota, and Yui. When Ino, Shota, and Yui came in the meeting room they saw all the captains and all the lieutenants were in the room and staring at them. All three of them are scared to death because they think that they will get killed.

Karin said don't get scared you idiots. They will not hurt you because if they do they have to go through me first so don't worry. You guys are totally wimps."

Everyone in the room hear what Karin just said to her friends.

Karin said I will not to the academy without Ino, Shota, and Yui. You hear me old man?"

Everyone is now waiting for Head Captain to respond to Karin.

Ichigo said don't you dare call Head Captain a old man!"

Karin said I don't care what you say anymore! I hate and I will always will till you forgive yourself for what you made me do!"

Ichigo said what do you mean I made you do what?!"

Karin said you made me cry and made me get killed you idiot moron!"

Ichigo said I'm sorry I made you cry but I didn't make you get killed!"

Karin said yes you did! You slapped me then I ran and then I got killed!"

Ichigo said I'm really sorry Karin."  
Karin said sure you are."

Head Captain said enough both of you! Karin you and your little friends will go to the academy together. So don't worry that much."

Everyone couldn't believe that the Head Captain agreed with Karin's idea.

Karin said thank you sir. Come on you three lets go and get ready for the stupid school."

Ino said but Karin we don't want to go."

Karin said don't be wimps. I will be there and protect you."

Ino said but Karin…" Then Karin interrupted Ino.

Karin said no buts'. Your hear me?"

Ino said but Karin we don't want to fight."

Karin said fine be that way, but when you in are in trouble who do you think will come and rescue you?"

Ino said you Karin."

Karin said that's right. So you are coming with me if you like or not because I don't care what you think."

Ino said but we want to stay with Granny and help her."

Karin said I don't care. Let's go NOW!"

With that they left. Everyone was shocked that Karin didn't really care what those three thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but i tried. review please.**


End file.
